the_path_trilogy_movie_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Path Trilogy
The Path Trilogy is a set of three films produced in The Path franchise, created by Anthony Pellico. It was produced by Houlette-Pellico Productions and consisted of [https://the-path-trilogy-movie-series.fandom.com/wiki/The_Path The Path]'' (March 23rd, 2014), The Canyon'' (April 26th, 2014), and The Prison. The trilogy would then be followed by two spin-offs during the summer of 2014. The first one is Special Ops: Artifact Recovery ''(July 11th, 2014) and finally, The Drug Dealer'' (August 1st, 2014). Collectively, they have been referenced in The Path franchise, but do not follow the same story line as the original trilogy did. Background Three treasure hunters and close friends James, Chuck, and Daniel set out to find treasure on The Path. Together, they face danger, thieves, and traitors as they set out to embark on their journey. But they also face conflicts within themselves and their friendship due to greed and mistrust. However, in the end their friendship can withstand anything in the entire world, even if it means finding valuable treasure. Films The Path Treasure hunters James, Chuck, and Daniel are cooped up in James' attic, planning their journey to find buried treasure located on The Path, a stretch of road located near James' residence. After a tense and longing debate, James reveals a map supposedly marking the location of the treasure near The Path. Chuck and James agree to depart and after some hesitation, Daniel joins as well. The three friends venture off into the unknown stretch of road with their trusty treasure map and their witty humor. After appearing to get closer to their destination, Daniel proceeds to pout over the fact that they might fail in finding the treasure. James reassures Daniel and the three continue their search. With no luck at hand and eventually getting lost, James slowly starts to doubt their search in finding the treasure. Daniel quickly agrees with James' mindset and after Daniel successfully persuades James that the three should head home, Chuck quickly decides to go the bathroom outside. Little does Chuck know that by after accidentally stepping on a jagged rock that he would supposedly reveal the treasure that the three adventurers were looking for all along. As James proceeds to open the treasure, there is only a note from Cap'n Crunch that briefly explains that even though there is no actual treasure, the real treasure is really the adventure itself. Chuck and Daniel blatantly disagree with the note's message and the three head back home to hopefully find real treasure some other day. The Canyon One month after the trio's first adventure, James invites his friends for his next plan of attack to steal a portion of money stowed away in a canyon near The Path from Mrs. Fletcher, a married woman who is planning on getting a divorce from her husband, a story that James supposedly eavesdropped on at a Starbucks. As the light flickers on in the attic, Daniel is missing and his brother, Doug shows up to fill in for his brother due to Daniel being sick from the flu. Both Chuck and James welcome Doug to their team and after some hesitation on whether they should steal the money from Mrs. Fletcher or not, the three unanimously agree to head out in search of the money. As the three begin to head out of the attic, Sam appears from the entrance to confront them. He admits to the team that he was listening in on their plan in the attic and wants a portion of the money as well, or else he tells Mrs. Fletcher about their plans. The three adventurers submit and allow Sam to join their team as well. As the team heads out to The Path and thinks about what they could buy when they get the money, Sam spots the treasure just near the jagged rocks (the same location that the team found their first treasure in The Path). Little does the team know that the Bad Guy ambushes them from the bushes with a light saber and threatens to kill them and take the money all by himself, admitting that he too also eavesdropped on the trio's plans in the attic and Sam coerced the Bad Guy to go find the treasure before them. After a hard-fought fight between James and the Bad Guy, the Bad Guy flees and the team can now get the treasure that they have been planning for all day. Little did they suspect that the treasure was full with just Monopoly money and no real money. Frustrated about his treasure findings, James pouts over the Monopoly money as Chuck, Doug, and Sam joke about it. Eventually, James, Doug, and Sam head home, leaving Chuck behind. With no one looking, Chuck further inspects the treasure to eventually find real money, a penny. Initially attempting to call his friends over to come and witness his discovery, Chuck instead keeps the money for himself without the rest of his friends knowing, calling them out as "suckers". The Prison'' (never released)' Set literally right after the events of ''The Canyon, Daniel reappears on The Path, returning home from the doctor due to his sickness from getting the flu. Chuck notices and greets Daniel, but Daniel immediately realizes that Chuck is hiding the money that he kept for himself instead of sharing it with his friends. As Daniel attempts to warn James and the others, Chuck knocks out Daniel and kidnaps him. As James and Doug head back to James' residence to watch a movie and let Sam head back to his house, the pair start having second thoughts that something is not right. They question Chuck's location and his actions while also missing Daniel. Nevertheless, the pair decides that it's not a big deal and head back home to watch a movie. Meanwhile, Chuck arrives with Daniel at an undisclosed home and proceeds to talk to his master, George, who appears from the dark. George then proceeds to torture Daniel by making him agree that his movie preferences are better than anyone else in the world. Afterwards, George summons Chuck to head back to James' house before the team gets too suspicious of Chuck's absence. Back in the attic, James and Doug just finished their movie, but continue to worry about Chuck. Chuck then arrives just in time to join them, only to have Daniel show up right behind as he escaped from George's grasp. Daniel exposes Chuck for what he had done and James has no other choice but to fight his former friend. A light saber battle ensues between James and Chuck (with references from the original Star Wars trilogy) as Daniel runs off to take cover. As Doug finds more weaponry to fight Chuck, George appears out of nowhere to confront Doug. A gun battle ensues between the two of them until Doug gets the upper hand, causing George to flee. As the battle between James and Chuck nears its end, James eventually kills Chuck and ends the battle. As the team huddles up, Chuck appears from the corner as if nothing had happened and the dead body is instead the trilogy's chief cinematographer rather than Chuck himself. As Chuck casually talks with the team, James and his friends eventually give in and move on from the past. Whether all of it was a dream or not, James, Chuck, Daniel, and Doug are reunited once more and move on to live their normal lives. Spin-Offs '''''Special Ops: Artifact Recovery A lone special agent is on a mission to retrieve an artifact worth millions from the Jedi Council. He uses his quick perception and keen hand-eye coordination to escape with the artifact without the Council capturing him. The Drug Dealer Three drug addicts Matt, Anthony, and Jake try to hook up with a drug dealer in order to get some drugs for the summer. Little did they know that obtaining the actual drugs is a lot harder than they initially expected.